


Echolalia

by JaneDoe112255



Series: Autistic Bruce [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Bruce Banner, Autism, Autistic Bruce Banner, Autistic Character, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Echolalia, Gen, His Name is Stitch, Insecure Bruce, Insecurity, Lilo and Stitch References, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Team, Protectiveness, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe112255/pseuds/JaneDoe112255
Summary: One thing that Bruce was tired about for sure was people saying that echolalia was only for "low functioning" autistic children. Like someone who was "high functioning" or an autistic adult could never do it.Well, they are wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the Autistic Bruce headcanon I could not help it.  
> If you have any suggestions, please drop me a comment or email me at jando6542@gmail.com

Echolalia

One thing that Bruce was tired about for sure was people saying that echolalia was only for "low functioning" autistic children. Like someone who was "high functioning" or an autistic adult could never do it. 

Well, they are wrong. 

...

Bruce was extremely exhausted, as he always was post Hulk Out. While he really wanted to go to bed he was convinced to watch a movie with the rest of the Avengers... stupid Tony. 

So, that's why he was curled up on the larger than normal couch with a blanket that Clint brought him, listening to his friends' voices that had become background noise. Bruce knew that they were talking about what movie to watch, but he could not decipher what they were saying. Until he heard his name. 

He lifted his head up and stopped rocking. When did that start? 

"Bruce, what movie do you wanna watch?" Tony asked, " we can't decide, so you're gonna have to be the tie darker. "

Bruce gave Tony the look that Tony deemed to be his 'deer in the headlights look', meaning that he was not paying attention to the conversation and had no idea what Tony was talking about. 

Tony did not say anything, just got up and showed Bruce the three movies the rest of the team could not decide on. 

They where all cartoons, they (Tony and Clint) were trying to introduce Steve to all types of movies, the first two he did not recognize. The third one he did, and he wanted to go with something he knew. 

Instead of saying the title Bruce mumbled, "his name is Stitch."

Unlike how most people reacted when he did something like that, Tony (amazing, awesome, great, Tony) did not seem to care. He just smiled at him. 

"Looks like we have a winner. And his name is Stitch."

They put in the movie and gathered on and around the couch. 

...

Bruce was not having it this morning. He did not know why but he did not want to talk, move, or even get out of bed. 

Pepper, who had pretty much made herself the 'make sure Bruce and Tony get enough to eat, sleep, and drink' person, forced him to get out of bed and get breakfast.

"When you get something to eat you can go back to bed," Pepper said. 

Bruce huffed and followed her. He knew that it was not true. Tony would somehow convince to go to the lab, as he always did. 

"Do you want milk?" Pepper asked as Bruce got out pop tarts. Thor's love of these things were rubbing off on him. 

"Do you want soda?" Bruce repeated.

Pepper looked at him like he grew a second head. He held his pop tart to his chest and curled into himself. People did not like it when he talked like that. He knew that, so why does he do it? 

"It's too early for soda, bud," Pepper said. 

Bruce felt himself relax because Pepper was not yelling at him and because Pepper understood what he was trying to say. He did make a face when he realized that Pepper was not going to give him soda this early in the morning with out an argument. 

Bruce gave Pepper the face that Pepper was starting to recognize his 'I'm going to be stubborn because I want my way because I say so' face. 

"It's too early for milk, bud," Bruce repeated her again. This time she thought he might have done it on purpose.

Pepper sighed knowing that she was not going to win this argument with the man when he wanted to be stubborn. 

"Your going to be the death of me," Pepper said, handing him the soda. 

...

Steve was going to kill Ross. Ross have decided to pay a visit to Stark Tower to harass Bruce. As soon as the other man saw Ross the smile ran away from his face, he tensed, curled into himself, and started tapping a 1,2,3 1,2 1,2,3 1,2 pattern on the leg. 

There was a lot of shouting at Ross to get him to leave. Now that Steve looked back on it, the shouting only increased Bruce's panic. He hated loud noises, especially when he was scared. 

When Ross did leave they all started to look for Bruce. He had ran away during the confederation

Steve walked into Bruce's panic room with almost silent footsteps. Almost. 

The figure who had previously been huddled up in the corner, rocking back and forth, and counting 1,2,3 1,2 1,2,3 1,2 looked at him with fear, and tears, in his eyes. 

Steve sat down, far enough away so that he would not send Bruce into full blown a melt down but close enough so that Bruce knew that he was there if he needed him. He also gave him a blue blanket that was heavier than it looked. 

Bruce jumped at the sudden pressure on him lap. Soon the deep pressure brought him comfort and he started to rock again. He did not care that Steve was there to see. 

"On Bruce" Steve said with pitty, maybe concern Bruce was not sure.

"You're doing to be okay." 

Bruce shook his head, " you're gonna be okay, no. You're gonna be okay, no. You're gonna be okay, no, " he repeated over and over again. 

Steve was not sure if Bruce was trying to communicate that he thought he was not going to be okay, or if he was trying to communicate that he was not okay at this moment. 

Steve held out his hand. If Bruce took it, then he wanted him there, if he pushed it away then Bruce wanted him to go. 

To Steve's surprise Bruce took his hand, he normally would not take anyone's hand unless it was Tony. Bruce tugged on his hand. Steve put his arm around the other man. 

Bruce relaxed into Steve's side. He was still repeating, "you're gonna be okay, no."

"Bruce, " Steve said calmly. Everything stopped. Bruce's rocking, Bruce repeating the phrase. Everything was still and silent. 

"You... are... going to... be... okay." 

...

One of the cutest things that Tony had ever seen was how Bruce would whisper, "Good job," to himself after he completed a task. 

While Tony would never say that he found it cute, as Bruce was self conscious about echolalia. 

What was probably cuter than that was what he always said after he was done with a project. 

A few months after he moved into the tower he completed he first project. 

Tony looked at it do to curiosity. When he was done he said, "this is good, Bruce." 

Bruce had smiled up at him after he said that. 

Now, when he is done with a project and wanted to show Tony he would say, "this is good."

Tony could never hide his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna learn more about Echolalia follow this link.  
> https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=ome-95iHtB0


End file.
